1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to devices assisting persons using motor vehicle hand controls to actuate turn signals.
2. Description of Prior Art
Motor vehicle hand controls are used by vehicle operators that do not have the use of their legs to control the vehicle accelerator and brake pedals. One of motor vehicle operator's hands controls the steering wheel and the other hand simultaneously controls the accelerator pedal, the brake pedal and turn signals.
The turn signal switch arm is attached to the steering column and must be actuated by the operator's hand controlling the single hand control grip that determines the accelerator and brake pedal settings. While driving, when the accelerator pedal and or brake pedal are depressed, it is difficult for the driver to reach the turn signal switch arm without unsafely releasing the accelerator-brake grip or changing the settings of the accelerator pedal or brake pedal.
Accordingly, the object of this invention is to enable the turn signal switch arm to be actuated by the hand controlling the accelerator and brake pedals from any pedal setting without releasing the accelerator-brake grip or changing the pedals settings.